


'Tis The Season To Be Pranking

by sansinukob



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gift Fic, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansinukob/pseuds/sansinukob
Summary: Imperio laughed, “I see the human exchange student Mephisto has been telling me about is just as witty as he says. Would you like me to show you what we have? I’m sure I can interest you in a few things.”“That sounds nice, but I really am not looking for anything. I don’t have plans on pranking anyone.”“Are you sure? Those who enter my shop are only those who have mischievous intentions. Surely, there must be someone- or some people- rather, who you just want to inconvenience.”
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	'Tis The Season To Be Pranking

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for DieroteRosine for the Obey Me! Secret Santa exchange. This version is altered to be more general compared to the original version as it was written especially for her but I still was pretty proud of this fic and wanted to share it with more people so I made another version for the general public. I waited for some time to pass before uploading this altered version which is why this is holiday themed despite the fact that the holidays are over lol
> 
> still, I hope you enjoy this

“I just can’t stand them sometimes, Solomon,” you confessed, raking your fingers through your hair. “I care for them a lot, don’t get me wrong, and I understand why they are the way they are but even I can get a little tired sometimes.”

Solomon hummed, “Tell you what, how about we get away this weekend? I have some items to purchase up in the Human world, would you like to come? You don’t have to go where I go, you can go off and explore on your own.”

“I would like that, honestly.”

“Then I’ll come pick you up at the gates of the House of Lamentation tomorrow.”

“Hello, Kei,” you cooed, stroking the crow’s head gently only for a bit lest he nibs at your fingertip. You left the windowsill of your door open and your avian friend followed you in, perching himself on the top rail of one of the chairs in the room. “I’ll be going to the Human world tomorrow, I don’t suppose you’d want to come with me?”

Kei crowed in response.

“I guess it’s our own little date then,” you laughed. 

“Do you boys want anything from the Human world?”

“I still don’t understand why it’s gotta be just you and Solomon,” Mammon complained loudly with a pout directed to you from across the dining table. “I mean, I’m yer guardian demon, ain’t I?”

“You do understand that they do need some time to themself every once in a while,” Lucifer quipped. “As much as we appreciate the sentiment, I’d advise you simply indulge yourself today and nevermind us. 

“Actually, I was hoping you’d get me the Human World exclusive, limited edition Azuki-tan-” one of Lucifer’s slices of toast flew across the table and found itself in Levi’s mouth like a frisbee to a dog’s maw, effectively shutting him up.

“As I was saying, simply enjoy your free day. You will be visiting London, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Feel free to take my wallet for British currency in my study before you leave. They haven’t been used in a while and I'd like to see some of it get spent. By that, I meant spent well and wisely, Mammon. Do not give me that look."

Like hell you were going to decline some dough.

"Thanks, Lucifer!"

"You stay safe, a'ight? If ya ever feel lonely or need help just give the Great Mammon a call and I might consider running up to save yer behind for a good price."

You simply chuckled at his words, knowing that genuine concern was hidden under his cocky attitude. "You don't have to worry," you glanced to the roof of HoL where a crow descended towards you, "I have my own bodyguard."

"Yeesh, ya really picked the one crow that- ow!" Kei pecked at Mammon's head as if in indignation for the unspoken insult as he rested on the mass of white hair.

"I'll see you later, Mammon!"

"Please keep safe, ya dumb human," he huffed as he watched you walk away with Solomon who wasn't even given the chance to talk to the demon. He reached up to have Kei walk onto his wrist and looked the bird in the eye. "I know you never listen to me, but keep an eye on them, will ya, little guy?"

Kei let out a short squawk and knocked on Mammon’s scalp with his dark beak one last time before following his human friend. 

“Let’s meet again at this café around five in the afternoon? You can always send me a message if you want to get back earlier or later.”

“Sure,” Kei flew off and landed on a nearby lamppost. “See you later, Sol.”

“Have fun!”

The streets of London were crowded, filled with locals and tourists alike. Accented voices surrounded you as you wove your way through the traffic to look at shops that might tickle your fancy. Sunlight reflected off the cold snow making the surroundings look brighter than it actually was. You adjusted your coat and wrapped it around your body tighter to keep yourself warmer and you stole a glance up to see Kei hopping from one decorated rooftop to another as he kept up with you. You continued to stroll through the sidewalk, taking note of items displayed on the windows thinking of possible gifts the demons might enjoy. Getting Satan a new book was a simple choice but there would be no doubt he’d enjoy it nonetheless. Maybe Asmo would appreciate some new cosmetics? Those South Korean makeup products did look awfully cute. That Azuki-tan plush Levi wanted was probably in the anime store you passed not too long ago, maybe they had merch you could spoil yourself with as well? Solomon would love one of those TSL merchandise you saw next to the Harrison Porter items. You remembered Mammon was quite fond of that franchise as well so perhaps getting him the aviator’s jacket with the really cool design would be a good idea. Those one gallon water tumblers would be perfect for Beel for when he works out or has Fangol practice! Lucifer looked like he would be the type who would appreciate a music box, if not, a nice bottle of Human world wine was a safe choice. Belphie would probably love those geometric constellation projectors, and it would be a nice addition to the attic. A stationery kit with those classy and elegant glass dipping pens would definitely suit Simeon. Barbatos and Luke, the baking enthusiasts, would surely appreciate some Human World ingredients so maybe some edible shimmers would fascinate them but the thought of getting the duo matching aprons seemed incredibly adorable to you. Diavolo was a tough case but a little birdie told you that the prince was fond of cute things so maybe getting him those cat paw glasses would be a good idea.

You come across a store with three green boxes on its dark concrete sign band; ‘ **He’** was placed in the middle of each with a two on their top left corners. On the glass transom, just below the sign band,  _ Laughing Gas Joke Shop  _ was scrawled onto it with white paint in neat writing. It didn’t take you much time to realize the pun and you shook your head at the silliness with a small laugh. You entered the store and were greeted by a smiling young man with an elf hat atop his head.

“Good morning,” he greeted you and you stole a glance at his name tag.

_ Imperio _

“Are you looking for anything in particular?”

“No, not really, just looking through.”

“Why don’t you let your friend in?”

You stared at him in confusion. You looked behind you expecting Mammon or one of the brothers scrambling to hide before you found out they had followed you but you could not spot a single familiar face in the busy street. “I’m not with anyone.”

“Oh? Then I suppose the Devildom crow isn’t one you know?” His remark caught you off guard.

“Are you a sorcerer? A witch?”

“Neither,” he cheekily responded.

“A demon, then?”

“An imp, to be specific.”

“You aren’t very creative at names, are you?”

Imperio laughed, “I see the human exchange student Mephisto has been telling me about is just as witty as he says. Would you like me to show you what we have? I’m sure I can interest you in a few things.”

“That sounds nice, but I really am not looking for anything. I don’t have plans on pranking anyone.”

“Are you sure? Those who enter my shop are only those who have mischievous intentions. Surely, there must be someone- or some people- rather, who you just want to inconvenience.”

Perhaps it was true, how demons liked to whisper in a human’s ears and have temptation fester in their mortal hearts, because goodness gracious did pranking the brothers suddenly seem like a very appealing thought.

You looked Imperio in the eyes, “Wouldn’t they be able to just undo the magic once they sense it?”

He clucked his tongue, his eyes looking brighter with the burning devilment that fueled his existence. “Of course, seeing as you’re dealing with the seven rulers of hell, tricking them will prove to be quite… tricky. However, do not fret, little human. You have science to save you. Now, may I interest you with some of my  _ toys _ ?”

“Lucifer, somebody left you a gift on the front steps,” Asmodeus hummed. Plopping down a rather small, rectangular deep red velvet box with a pristine black ribbon tied around it on his table.

“Huh, it doesn’t say who it’s from.”

“Nope, no sign of anyone either. I thought it was one of Levi’s packages at first but it looks like you’ve got a rather brave admirer. Come one! Open it up, I wanna see!” Lucifer’s ruby fingers pulled the ribbon to unravel it and his eyes fell upon an elegant fountain pen.

“Ooh, your admirer knows your tastes well.” Asmodeus remarked.

“And they somehow must know I’m running out of ink and pens. This is quite convenient to say the least.” _Too convenient_ , to be frank. His suspicion was not quite quelled after being unable to detect a single hint of magic but he was at least sure that it wasn't dangerous.

“Well, don’t let me keep you from your work, it looks less than what you usually do.”

“Yes, fortunately the holiday break leaves me with less work to do so I will be able to have more free time these days.”

“Good luck, then. See you at dinner!”

He brandished his new pen after inserting one of the ink cartridges that came with it and like a nerd, he was awed at how smoothly it wrote.

“Ta- da!” Imperio opened a box and settled in its pillowy nest was an elegant black and gold fountain pen.

“Is that the one that sends electric shocks to the holder?” you inquired. It was a classic, yes, but you were expecting something more exciting.

He tutted, “One would think so but this isn’t one of those amateur prank pens. You see, there are two kinds of ink in its cartridges. One is normal ink while the other contains a special pigment that reacts slowly with Carbon dioxide that causes it to lose color after some time. It’s a much more chemically refined type of disappearing ink. They have the same viscosity but have slightly different densities and they are arranged in a way so that the inks alternate. So you’d be writing and then later realize that some of the words are missing and maybe some parts of the word have disappeared should the two have mixed somehow since their densities are not that far apart. Nothing too serious but definitely an inconvenience.”

Lucifer tsked in annoyance when he realized the words had faded from the paperwork he had finished writing up just moments ago.

_ ‘Satan must be up with his tricks again,’  _ he thought. ‘ _ He must have snuck into my study in the short moment I left _ . _ ’ _ He casted a general reversal spell and was pleased to see the dark letters emerge from the crisp whiteness of the paper to return to their places in the paperwork. He continued with the work he had left for a water break and when he glanced at the papers, the letters were gone once more.

_ ‘It couldn’t be... the pen?’  _ he looked at the inconspicuous writing tool and tried to search for the faintest trace of magic as it was surely the only reason he could think of. When he felt none, he was stumped.

You couldn’t help but laugh a little as you watched Lucifer’s failed attempts to comprehend the situation with the pen from your D.D.D. that was paired with the small camera tied around Kei's chest as he stood on the branch of the tree that was near the window to Lucifer’s study. You were almost sad to see him stand up to leave and purchase another pen when he could not understand what was happening.

“Baby, why won’t ya let me hold ya?” Mammon wailed to his precious, the love of his life, his treasure, his beloved, that sat innocently on the pool table in his room. If this was Lucifer’s idea of a punishment then one had to wonder how was he an angel in the first place.

Mammon made another attempt to swipe his love on the flat surface and almost broke down in tears when his fingers passed through. He was certain it wasn’t an illusion spell, he may not have been the best magic wielder in the family but he knew enough to be able to search for trace.

“Mammon, are you okay?” you asked when you walked into his room and found him hovering over his pool table in despair.

“This is bad! This is worse torture than having Lucifer hang me upside down from the ceiling! She’s right there! She’s right in front of me and I can’t even hold her!” he cried.

“You mean Goldie?” you reached out to the pool table and picked up the credit card and held it to Mammon’s face which brightened up at the sight of the piece of plastic between your fingers.

“Yer a lifesaver!” You slammed it back down on the pool table before he could tear it out of your grasp.

“Sorry, Mammon, but if this is Lucifer’s punishment I want no part in it.” You left him lamenting in his room, keeping the Goldie copy slide in your sleeve where it was out of sight until you returned to your room.

“Now, this is a newer one.” Imperio held up a transparent sticker the size of a card.

You inspected it and found nothing too special about it. “What does it do?”

“It’s a prototype hologram of sorts. You ‘print’ an image on one side and the structure bends the light to create an illusion of the object printed onto it. I strengthened the image with an extremely faint illusion cell, and the thing about technology and magic is: one covers up the other. You’d usually be able to find magic traces in anything with a spell casted onto it but when modern technology is mixed in, it covers up the presence of the supernatural.”

“What do you mean by technology?” you asked. “This seems more like a simple physics trick than technology.”

“Believe it or not there are infinitesimal wires and chips in this bad boy that allows it to copy the surface it's stuck on and connects it to this little button as well.” He brought out a square the size of a match box with a single button in the middle. “Holding this down disables the illusion for as long as it is pressed and if done correctly with a little bit of acting, you can give off the impression that you’re the only one who can hold the object when you’re actually holding the physical item that’s been hidden in your sleeve or something.”

You were proud of yourself for pulling off hiding and bringing out the fake credit card from your sleeve.

Leviathan scurried back to his room after breakfast. All of the anime series he was watching had already aired their Holiday Specials in the past week and today was all about rewatching  _ all  _ of them.

The only light in his room was the blue from Henry’s home and the blue light from his computer screens. Everything was already set up. His pillow fort, his snacks and drinks, the videos were also already arranged in the order in which they were aired. His D.D.D. was fully charged and ready for his posts about his binge on Devilgram chapters and for his caws on Rattler. He moved the wireless mouse on his lap to start the video and the white snake circled twice before the video loaded.

He froze when an all too familiar song started playing.

“A USB cord?” your pitch raising at the end of the statement as you studied the piece. “I’m not sure if infecting Levi’s set up with a virus is ideal.”

“Well, it’s not exactly a virus. It’s more of an agonizing irritation. A cause of despair and a provoker of distraught if you will.”

You eyed him. “That isn’t helping your case.”

“It’s a software of sorts. The Ultimate Rickroller.”

“The what?”

“The Ultimate Rickroller. Stick this into any device or system and every time someone attempts to watch any video in any format on the device it redirects them to the official music video on YouTube. If you connect the other end to your phone, you can activate and disable the software at any given time. If someone is in the middle of watching something else, then it automatically skips to the chorus of the song.”

“Thank Ruri that’s over,” Leviathan sighed as the episode finally started airing. “Restarting the PC in the face of any problem is always a good idea.”

Minutes passed, he was finally getting to the good part of the Christmas special of The Magical Ruri Hanai: Demon Girl when suddenly, Ruri was cut off.

“Never gonna give you up!”

Leviathan’s distressed cry echoed through the halls of the House of Lamentation and you couldn’t help but burst into a fit of laughs in the safety of your own room.

Satan gasped at the lone book that laid inconspicuously on the library table among other bound pages. However, he knew all of the books that made the HoL library their home and this exceedingly rare title was one he had yet to get his hands on. He figured that Lucifer must have acquired it somehow and he cursed the man for not notifying him of it sooner.

“Selfish bastard,” he grumbled as he gingerly stroked the spine, appreciating the good condition it was in. He settled himself in his favorite chair by the fireplace and turned the first page.

“Let me guess, disappearing ink as well?”

“You got that right!” Imperio opened the book in his hands and showed you the words disappearing. “However, this reacts with light and heat. The brighter or warmer it is, the faster the words will disappear. That doesn’t mean it’s completely unreadable though, the words will show up under black light or you can read it under total darkness since I mixed in phosphors in the ink.”

“Phosphors?”

“They’re substances which cause things to glow in the dark after absorbing light and getting energized by it.”

“So you made this?”

“Yes, this is a copy of a rare book I own. I made everything in this store, actually.”

“Really? I’ve found it rare for a being well acquainted with magic to be well-versed in human fields like science.” You commented. Even the intelligent and knowledge glutton Avatar of Wrath seemed to not know much about Human World science seeing as magic was too broad of a subject that like science, gave its wielders something new to learn everyday.

“Magic was never my thing,” the imp confessed. Placing the book in the basket he was holding for you. “Science has always been kinder to me.”

“Am I losing my touch?” Satan whispered to himself as he stared at the flames. The dejected demon had tried every single trick and casted every spell he knew but the words refused to show themselves to him. He sighed sadly and put the book back on the table before leaving for the garden where he knew the stray cats were lounging around.

“Oh, for Leviathan?” Asmodeus asked the delivery demon on their front porch.

“No, it’s a delivery for Asmodeus.”

“For me?” he asked, baffled. He was sure he had not ordered anything online. “Where is it from?”

“There’s no return address, sadly. Can you please just take it?”

“Sure.”

He gasped when he opened the box and found a mirror with a metal frame embellished with intricate details. He took the mirror and held it up, excited to see his beautiful face framed by a pretty framework.

Asmodeus frowned.

“Image distortion?” you guessed as he held up a dainty rose gold mirror with roses and vines adorning the case.

“That’s a great idea but not for this item.” Imperio tapped the glass with his fingernail that you now noticed was painted with a bright yellow. “I used smart glass for this mirror, found it in Japan. See this rose right here?” He pointed to the middle rose on the top of the frame, “There’s a tiny camera in it, it can recognize faces and the handle is touch sensitive. So, when it recognizes a face and is held by someone, it frosts up.”

“Woah,” you breathed out when the glass frosted up after Imperio registered his face on the camera and held the handle.

“It works just fine, Asmo,” you shrugged as you looked at your reflection staring back at you with the demon by your side.

“But why does it frost up when it sees me?” he whined. Taking it back from you only to have his reflection blur. He let out an “Oh!” as if he realized something.

“It must be shy!” he concluded with a giggle. “It must not have reflected back an image as beautiful as me so it just doesn’t show it.”

“Yeah, probably,” you chuckled. 

Beelzebub came back from his early morning jog and started stretching to warm up for weight lifting. He sent you a quick text to ask you to stop by and film him for a bit.

He lifted up the dumbbell.

“Now, this one isn’t really that exciting.” He lifted a dumbbell labelled as twenty kilos, “It’s just a really strong magnet imbued with a little magic to make it impossible for even the strongest demon to lift it up when it’s on this mat. You can turn off the magnet with this switch right here.”

“Beel, is there something wrong?” you asked when you walked into their room, Belphie was already napping in the attic to avoid being disturbed by his twin’s routine.

“I can’t lift this up,” he explained in confusion as he tried to lift the weight again. You watched him struggle for some more before finally deciding to to approach him.

“This?” you asked as you secretly switched off the magnetism when you wrapped your fingers around the handle and handed it to Beel who was now staring at you in awe.

“You’re amazing.”

“Uh, thanks?” you laughed, pretending to know nothing. 

Belphegor dragged himself up the spiral staircase to make his way to what was once his prison. Pillows and blankets of different colors and varying softness were scattered around haphazardly and he threw a bunch of them in one spot before crashing on to it.

He has never stood up quicker in his life.

“They look like those patches you put on kids to ward off insects,” you observed the circular cloth patches that had tiny chips and wires on the opposite side of them.

“They’re small, but awfully annoying. They emit signals so whenever they make contact,” Imperio put two patches against each other and a squeaky noise cheeped at the contact. "Stick this onto every surface he could sleep on and stick them onto his clothes and watch him go insane."

“Good morning, Belphie,” you greeted the sleepy demon who tiredly waltzed in the common area where you browsed through Rattler on your D.D.D.. He crashed onto the couch and groaned when squeaky noises erupted from it.

“That’s it,” he huffed. “I’ve had enough, I don’t know what kind of curse has been placed on me but I’m getting Satan to break it before I snap.”

You bit your lips to avoid laughing at the numerous squeaks that chimed at his every shift as he peeled himself away from the soft couch.

“How much for all of these?” you asked as Imperio bagged the items in a blue paper bag that did not have the shop’s logo to avoid suspicion.

“Seeing as you’re not pranking just any demon or human but  _ the  _ Seven Rulers of Hell, this is completely free for you.”

“For real?”

“For real.” He handed the bag to you with a sly wink. “Thanks for stopping by Laughing Gas Joke Shop, happy pranking!”


End file.
